galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Power Rangers Jungle Fury is the 16th series of the television series. Unlike any series of the show, it did not include a crossover with previous series nor having a Pink Ranger. During the series, it received mixed to negative reviews. Cast Rangers Rangers Prjf-red.jpg|Casey Rhodes Prjf-yellow.jpg|Lily Chilman Prjf-blue.jpg|Theo Martin Prjf-wolf.jpg| R.J. Robert James Prjf-rhino.jpg|Dominic Hargan Prjf-elephant2.jpg|Masters Phant Elephant Ranger Masters Spirit Jungle Rangers Spirit Jungel Ranger Prjf-bat.jpg|Masters Swoop Bat Ranger Masters Spirit Jungle Rangers Spirit Jungel Ranger Prjf-shark.jpg|Masters Finn Shark Ranger Masters Spirit Jungle Rangers Spirit Jungel Ranger Prjf-lion.jpg|Daishi Jarrod Prjf-chameleon.jpg|Camille Rangers Prjf-rg-casey.jpg|Casey Rhodes Prjf-rg-lily.jpg|Lily Chilman Prjf-rg-theo.jpg|Theo Martin Prjf-rg-rj.jpg|R.J. Robert James Prjf-rg-dominick.jpg|Dominic Hargan Rangers Mode Prjf-rg-casey-master.jpg|Casey Rhodes Prjf-rg-lily-master.jpg|Lily Chilman Prjf-rg-theo-master.jpg|Theo Martin Rangers 2 Rangers 2 Prjf-elephant2.jpg|Masters Phant Elephant Ranger Masters Spirit Jungle Rangers Spirit Jungel Ranger Prjf-bat.jpg|Masters Swoop Bat Ranger Masters Spirit Jungle Rangers Spirit Jungel Ranger Prjf-shark.jpg|Masters Finn Shark Ranger Masters Spirit Jungle Rangers Spirit Jungel Ranger Prjf-lion.jpg|Daishi Jarrod Prjf-chameleon.jpg|Camille Rangers 2 1 se 2 prjf-rg-masters spirit jungle rangers.jpg|Masters Spirit Jungle Rangers Prjf-rg-phant.jpg|Phant Green Ranger Prjf-rg-swoop.jpg|Swoop Black Ranger Prjf-rg-finn.jpg|Finn Blue Ranger 1 se 2 prjf-rg-spirit jungle rangers.jpg|Spirit Jungle Rangers Prjf-rg-elaphant.jpg|Elephant Spirit Ranger Prjf-rg-bat.jpg|Bat Spirit Ranger Prjf-rg-shark.jpg|Shark Spirit Ranger Allies *Sarah Thomson as Fran: She is one of the Rangers' friends and has a crush on Dominic. *Aljin Abella as Luen Martin: Theo's identical twin brother. *Kelson Henderson as Flit: Camille's former sworn enemy who was turned into a fly, but in the penultimate episodes, he was reverted back into a human. Jungle Masters The Jungle Masters are ranger-like mentors who transforms into the spirits. Each spirit has a Zord except Master Phant, Finn and Swoop, who can merge their Zords with them to become the Spirit Rangers and Master Mao, who was originally the mentor of the Rangers. *Bruce Allpress as Master Phant *Paul Gittens as Master Finn *Oliver Driver as Master Swoop *Nathaniel Lees as Master Mao: The Rangers' original mentor until he was killed by Dai Shi. The master of the Caracol spirit. *Andrew Laing as Master Lope *Michelle Langstone as Master Guin *Stig Eldred as Master Rilla Episodes #Welcome to the Jungle (1) #Welcome to the Jungle (2) #Sigh of the Tiger #A Taste of Poison #Can't Win Them All #Dance the Night Away #Pizza Slice of Life #Way of the Master #Good Karma, Bad Karma #The Blind Leading the Blind #Pushed to the Edge #One Master too Many #Ghost of a Chance (1) #Ghost of a Chance (2) #Bad to the Bone #Friends Don't Fade Away #No 'I' in Leader #True Friends, True Spirits #Path of the Rhino #Dash for the Dagger #Race to the Nexus #Arise the Crystal Eyes #Fear and the Phantoms #Blue Ranger, Twin Danger #One Last Second Chance #Don't Blow That Dough #Tigers Fall, Lions Rise #The Spirit of Kindness #Maryl and the Monkeys #To Earn Your Stripes #Path of the Righteous #Now the Final Fury Trivia *This is the first series to feature rangers using their Zords to battle grunts/foot soldiers. The animal spirits are basically each ranger's personal spirit and are only used for giant monster battles when combined. *This is the first series to have a Purple Ranger. Morgana doesn't count as she is only a ranger-like character and neither is Koragg, as his designation is Knight. *This is the second series featuring rangers chosen from a school of martial arts discipline -- the first being Ninja Storm. *This is the third series to feature rangers (Spirit Rangers) that are not adapted from Sentai. *This is the second series where the foot soldiers retain their name from the original Japanese Counterpart-- the first being Wild Force. *In this season all of the episodes titles are four words long. *This is the second season to have a second Blue Ranger. Ninja Storm was the first. *This is the third season to have the main villains (Jarrod and Camille) join the team as ranger-like allies. First being Karone in Lost Galaxy, the second being Koragg/Leanbow in Mystic Force. *This is the 3rd series that the current team doesn't teamup with the preceding team. (The first was Ninja Storm the second was Mystic Force). *It's also notable that this is the first season since Turbo where the Red Ranger doesn't have to upgrade to a battlizer mode. *This is the first time since Koragg, where Camille remains loyal to her master, but is the first general since Ecliptor not to be corrupted or turned against her master. *This is the fifth series not to feature a Pink Ranger, the first was the Alien Rangers, the second was Wild Force (Yet Alyssa's white suit shows some pink), the third was Ninja Storm, and the fourth was Dino Thunder. *This is the first season where there are rangers without belts, Except for Dominic. *This is the second season to have a parent(s) & children angle (RJ & Master Finn). *Michelle Langstone makes her second appearance in the Power Rangers world but this time as Master Guin. *This is the third series where to start off with only three rangers, the first being Ninja Storm and then Dino Thunder. *This is the second series to have a full "down under" cast (composed of three Aussies and two Kiwis). *This is the third season where a mentor/teacher became a Ranger. The first was Dino Thunder where Dr. O was a teacher to the Rangers but later joined the team as the Black Dino Ranger and the second was SPD with Doggie Cruger as the Shadow Ranger. Mystic Force's Udonna doesn't count as she was already the White Mystic Ranger from the beginning. *This Is The Final Series To Be Aired On Jetix And Toon Disney, Due To Toon Disney And Jetix Changing To Disney XD *This is the second season where the starting rangers morphers are not the same as their Sentai counterparts (Jungle Fury Solar Morphers as sunglasses and Gekiranger 'GekiChanger '''as guantlets). The first was the Magna Defender Morpher from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. *With the Solar Morphers being sunglasses, this is the first series to feature morphers that are not worn on the wrist or held in the hands. *This is the first series not to feature rangers who have no interaction with both their predecessors ''or their successors in any form. *This is the only series to have a completely unnamed Zord combination in any way or form. Atleast the English adaption decided not to give the Chameleon Zord/Lion Zord combination with the other main ranger zords.